To know the Unkown
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: A SongFic. Misty is a World Wide Pokemon singer,inlove with a boy named Ash Ketchum that she has traveled with for a very long time.What happens when Misty sees Ash in her Concert? One Shot! 9th FanFic of EllaMaeGarciAAML.
1. She's A Star!

8th FanFic! Please Read and Enjoy! Song Fic: To know the Unkown.

Misty Waterflower is the world wide pokemon singer,the best for told,

she has entered alot of contests after her journey with Ash and Brock,but still..

Even though she's a star,singer or anything else,she'll never forget Ash..the guy that

she has fallen inlove with at the very start of their journey,the question is..

Does ash still remember her and does he love her?

* * *

Ash: Brock,can you believe misty's a singer?

Brock: She's quite lucky for an "Unsensational Sister" like her.

May: Brock don't say that.

Dawn: Yeah brock,we all know that misty is the prettiest "Sensational Sister".

Ash: Dawn's right ,she is the prettiest and most talented "Sensational Sister" among all of them.

The other Trio along with Pikachu GASPED at ash's words.

Ash: What?

The trio giggled and chuckled of what ash said.

Ash: WHAT?

May: You like misty don't you romeo?

Ash: What!?

Pikachu: (You're loosing your nerve ash,You like misty ever since you started a journey with her.)

Brock: Hehe Pikachu's right ash. Or should we call it..

Dawn,May,Brock,Pikachu: Love! Pika!

Ash: You're kidding me guys! Seriously you are!

Dawn: Were not! We know you like her like forever!

May: Just tell us,and we won't hurt you.

There was a small silence cutted through the teasing conversation.

Dawn,May,Brock,Pikachu: Well? Pika?

Ash: Honestly,I really do.

Brock: We hitted the Jackpot!

Ash: But don't tell her she'll kill me.

Dawn: Our lips are permanently ZIPPED.

May: You know,Misty does have a concert just near Dawns place,It's tonight!

Dawn: Yeah,let's drop at my house for awhile then get to Misty's Concert!

May: Luckily I got us 4 tickets to her concert when we were in Hoenn.

Ash: Then let's hit to Sinnoh!

* * *

_At Misty's Trailer at Sinnoh.._

Daisy: Misty like get ready for rehearsals. It's almost night time and like the crowd is like crowding up!

Misty: I'm almost Done,don't get me in a rush..

Daisy entered her trailer.

Daisy: You know Misty,ash would be coming to your concert tonight.

Misty: How do you know?

Daisy: This May girl like bought 4 tickets to your concert,I think that May girl is ash's I like bet he'll be like coming!

Misty: Really? This is great! I gotta get more makeup on for my closeup with ash.

Misty grabbed her Dark Blush and tried to put it on her cheek but Daisy stopped her.

Misty: What?

Daisy: Not too much sis,it's not like you're getting married.

Misty: Right..

* * *

Good? It's okay if It's good! The Song would be in Chapter 2 cause Misty would be sisnging it in her concert!

Hope you enjoyed this chappie and reviews please!

NO RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. The Concert!

Previously on the chapter "She's a Star!".

* * *

Daisy: This May girl like bought 4 tickets to your concert,I think that May girl is ash's I like bet he'll be like coming!

Misty: Really? This is great! I gotta get more makeup on for my closeup with ash.

Misty grabbed her Dark Blush and tried to put it on her cheek but Daisy stopped her.

Misty: What?

Daisy: Not too much sis,it's not like you're getting married.

Misty: Right..

* * *

Now,will Misty find out that Ash loves her,or will she just get jelousy with the two girls ash is with.

Read on and Find Out!

* * *

_At the Sinnoh Stage Concert Arena.._

Camera Guy: 5 Minutes Ms. Waterflower!

Misty: Okay!

Dawn: Oh golly,I cant wait to see Misty.

May: Neither can I,We all know she'll do great.

(_Microphone makes loud echo and tapped by host._)

Host: Are you all ready to see the Amazing,Beautiful high voiced Singer of all Pokemon History.

Crowd: Yeahhhh!!!!

Host: Please welcome the Beautiful,MISTY WATERFLOWER!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH HHH YEAHHHH MISTYYY!!

The curtains open as Misty appeard with white clothes not a gown sort.

A kind of beat plays while she holds 2 wings on her hands.

** You know it's all about me [x4]**

Ash: Wow,Performance and Appearance she's the PRO!

Brock: I know,Misty has been working hard on all this just to make her fans impressed on performance.

** Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules**

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that...

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [You know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me  
Everybody knows i'm fly [You know it's all about me]  
it's all about me

_(the crowd screams loud voices as misty does her performance that impressed them alot.)_

**  
Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?**

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me [you know it's all about me]  
Everybody knows i'm fly [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me

(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team

** I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's contagious and it's so outragious  
Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages**

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!

**  
You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me  
Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me  
Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!  
You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me  
Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me  
Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!**

You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace, YouTube don't erase me  
Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I will rule forever

**ME!**

_(When the song end,the crowd goes wild like a wild ursaring!)_

(_Misty noticed a face from the crowd that looked excatly like ash,but he was with two girls,she almost busted out tears but kept on going.)_

Misty: Thank You Everyone! Thank you soo much!

(_She played another song,and after 30 minutes of 10 songs..)_

Misty: Now,This would be my last song for night,my new hit Single "To Know The Unkown"

* * *

Okay..Maybe not in chapter 2 but in chapter she'll be singing it!! I SWEAR!

I loved the song,I got so interested in it and might think it would be a good thing on my story!

Enjoy! and Reviews please!! x)


	3. Ive known the unkown

Preciously on the chapter of "The Concert!!".

* * *

_(When the song end,the crowd goes wild like a wild ursaring!)_

(_Misty noticed a face from the crowd that looked excatly like ash,but he was with two girls,she almost busted out tears but kept on going.)_

Misty: Thank You Everyone! Thank you soo much!

(_She played another song,and after 30 minutes of 10 songs..)_

Misty: Now,This would be my last song for night,my new hit Single "To Know The Unkown"

This song I dedicate to a Boy,I had fallen inlove with when I started my long years of Journey with him,Wherever HE is,hope you lsiten to this.

* * *

** How the universe began  
What the future holds  
Why do fools fall in love  
What happens to our souls  
Clues to life's mysteries  
Are what we hope to find  
Always reachin' for a reason  
Searchin' for a sign**

May: Do you think the song is for you ash?

Ash: I don't know Maybe..

** To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
Don't want all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know  
The unknown**

Is there life on other planets  
Why there's magic in a kiss  
What dreams really mean  
Who hears us when we wish  
Everybody's wondering  
Tryin' to understand  
But all the revelations  
Are like castles in the sand

** To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you**

You don't have to tell me  
Just why you went away  
Now that you've come back  
There's nothing more to say  
All I really need to know  
Is that you're here to stay

Brock: I think it's really for you Ash..

** To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
Don't want all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know  
The unknown**

** To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you**

**  
So I don't need to know  
The unknown**

After misty has finished the song somebody pushed may and accidentally dropped but luckily ash caught her.

Misty saw this sceening and got of stage and went straight to her trailer.

Ash was about to stop Daisy stopped Ash who was at the entrance.

Daisy: Like sorry ash,you can't go back there.

Ash: I really need to I need to speak to misty!

Daisy: Fine 5 minutes okay? WOAH!

Ash sped of to misty's trailer and opened the the door,ash seeing misty sobbing tears at her bed.

Ash: Misty!

Misty: Ash,get out of here.

Ash: I'm not gonna get outa here if you dont tell me what's wrong with you.

Misty: Why did you even come. You know this is my day and you come here to ruin it.

Ash: I came here cause I wanna tell you,,....

Ash suddenly paused quickly not to blurt out the 3 words he had to say to her.

Misty: Tell me what?

Ash: I Love You Mist.

_He called me mist? never heard of that before in my entire that's sweet..BUT.._

Misty: That's not got May there and so as would you love me?

Ash: Dawn and May? Misty,I wouldn't like them cause you're the one who fulfilled my dreams of becoming a pokemon master.

Even thought I'm not a Master,you boost my confidence,when you were gone,My confidence just goes to a low profile.

You see what I mean misty?

_Now that he mentioned it..wait..did he just said he loves me?.._

Misty: Ash,I....

When misty was about to confess,Daisy opened the door..

Daisy: Okay Ketchum,5 minutes is over.

Ash: Uhhhh..Okay...

Before ash could go..she whispered in his ear.

**I LOVE YOU TOO.**

**

* * *

**Misty has known the unkown..

she just wanted..

**TO KNOW THE UNKOWN.

* * *

**_**THE END....**_

_**

* * *

**_This is the last chapter..

Hope you liked it..reviews please!! and keep em' coming!


End file.
